<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shippo's Secret Technique: Twin Cock Tail by PaperFox19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622562">Shippo's Secret Technique: Twin Cock Tail</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19'>PaperFox19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cock Tail, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Pit Licking, Scent Kink, Two Cocks, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shippo finds a jewel shard and uses it to obtain his true form using his secret techniques he puts the so called alpha wolf and half dog demon in their place. Tier 3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>InuYasha/Shippou (InuYasha), Kouga/Shippou (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shippo's Secret Technique: Twin Cock Tail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please Read and Review</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shippo’s Secret Technique: Twin Cock Tail</p><p>Shippo finds a jewel shard and uses it to obtain his true form using his secret techniques he puts the so called alpha wolf and half dog demon in their place. Tier 3</p><p>-x-</p><p>Shippo was going hunting by himself. Kouga showed up today so the camp was so noisy. The two canines were always at each other’s throats driving everyone crazy. Shippo stared at himself in a nearby lake. ‘If I wasn’t confined to this body I’d show them who’s the top dog here.’ In truth while he was not as old as Kouga, he was older than Inuyasha. Fox demons tended to have a regressed age rate, among beast type demons they retained their youth the longest, but it also took forever for their bodies to properly mature. He’d grown a bit since starting his journey with Inuyasha and the others, but not by much.</p><p>Kouga was around more now that the was between the wolves and the birds of paradise was over. Ginta and Hakkaku had been upgraded acting as messengers and go betweens, between the demon wolf tribes and the local villages, along with Kagome. They were working on bridging peace between the humans and wolf demons. So Kouga had a lot of free time, which he used to attempt to torment Inuyasha.</p><p>Shippo sighed. Going out to hunt was sometimes the only time he found peace and quiet. The two were in a constant state of dick measuring it was unbelievable. A sudden noise drew his attention.</p><p>Out from the bushes came a large beast, no doubt gone wild from a jewel shard. Shippo managed to kill the beast, when only the jewel shard remained. “Hmm,” he couldn't purify shards like Kagome, but he wasn’t completely powerless.</p><p>Summoning up his fox fire he infused the shard with his flame. The dark light was burned away, and the jewel changed to a lovely shade of green. “This is perfect.” he placed the jewel inside his heart, and let the power flow through his blood.</p><p>The change began, the jewel was unlocking all his latent potential. His body aging to match his true age. He may not have been as old as Sesshoumaru but he was up there. The jewel shard freed his body from it’s limitations.</p><p>His physical years melted away, he aged into a tall fox demon. His clothing could not handle the change, and as his child body grew to adult the cloth got tighter and tighter and tighter...until...RIIIIIIIPPP</p><p>Shippo gasped as the clothing ripped off his body. Toys and tricks scattered across the ground. His body continued to grow., baby fat burning away, reinforced by new muscle, his claws sharpened, his tail grew long and fluffy, splitting into two.</p><p>He was now as tall as Inuyasha and Kouga, but his muscles, were in the middle of the two. Broad shoulders, fine pecs, rocking 8 pack abs. From his crotch a mighty treasure trail ran up to his navel. His limited 5 incher and grape sized nuts also aged. As the years passed for his physical body, his balls swelled with unshed cum. His dick grew longer by 3 inches, and every 5 inches it expanded in girth. “Ohhh!”</p><p>His cock was so heavy. The mighty man meat that could only be wielded by those of demon blood. Shippo whistled as he ran a hand along his mighty piece. He was 20 inches long, with a mighty girth.</p><p>Shippo went over to the nearby lake to examine his new form in all it’s glory. “Hmm not bad, had to believe it’d take at least another 500 years to get here.” With a flick of the wrist he severed a dead tree in two, and with the other hand he channeled his energy and grew a whole new tree. “So this is the state of my power in this body.” he smirked. “Then that means I can use that.” he chuckled.</p><p>It took him a few minutes to find what he needed, a scroll with the most secret of demon fox techniques. Some of them were sealed due to his age, but now…</p><p>“Here it is!” he exclaims after searching for the right technique. “Forbidden Art: Cock Tail!” his right tail transforms, the furry appendage morphing into flesh. Shippo chuckled as he flexed his new appendage. The now phallic tail, would be quite handy in his plans. “But that won’t be all.” he used the technique again morphing the other into a cock tail as well. “Fox Magic Twin Cock Tail Technique.”</p><p>Shippo shivered as the two brushed and twisted together, the tips kissing and rubbing against each other. Shippo’s 20 incher, twitched and drooled. This was one of the most interesting fox magic tricks, making one’s tail like this. As flexible as a tail but as sensitive and working as a real cock. “Time to go do another kind of hunting.” he was in the mood to teach some canines a lesson.</p><p>-x-</p><p>Inuyasha and Kouga were fighting over the snacks Kagome left behind. “These aren’t yours flea bag.” Inuyasha says snatching the bag of chips away from Kouga. “And let them go to waste on a mutt like you, no way!”</p><p>The two were so busy fighting they didn’t notice the fox demon walking towards them. He had masked his pressence and scent but still walked blatantly nude. He stroked his mighty length, dripping pre as he walked. ‘Now!’ with one step he was on them in an instant.</p><p>His cock tails grabbed the two demons, each one coiling around the two struggling demons. Not even demon strength could break the hold of an aroused cock tail. “Who the fuck are you?! Gah!” The head of the first cock tail thrust into Inuyasha’s gaping mouth. “A fox demon?! Gah!” Same thing happened to Kouga, as the fat head plunged into his mouth.</p><p>“You two never shut up, always barking like wild dogs. Don’t worry Shippo is here to put you into place.” he says stroking his cock. ‘Shippo?!’ the two thought. Eyes roaming up and down the tall sex god of a fox demon, with the mighty man meat to match.</p><p>Both demon and half demon froze at the sight of the mighty tool, dwarfing them both. Inuyasha had inherited his father’s big bone gene, even as a hanyo his cock was 11 inches long. Kouga was no slouch either, even at 9 inches he was THICK! Shippo surpassed them both and seeing that mighty man meat made their dicks twitch.</p><p>That wasn’t all, with cocks in mouth, their sensitive noses were hit hard by the powerful musk of dick. For demons smell was a big part of things, and the smell of Shippo’s cock tails were making them painfully hard. “You boys are hungry yes, don’t worry I’ll feed you.” He gripped his dick hard, and felt a pulse run through it. His balls lurched and the twin cock tails sprayed seed into the two mouths.</p><p>The taste was explosive, two thick streams poured into their mouths, coating their tongues and filling their cheeks. The two couldn’t help but swallow. They chugged his hefty load, a heat pulling in their bellies. Their inner demons stirred and their instincts gripped them as tight as Kouga’s fur pelt and Inuyasha’s tight pants and fundoshi gripped their dicks.</p><p>Kouga and Inuyasha began to feel hot, squirming in their cock tail confines. The two were sporting quite the tents. As Shippo’s release died down, the two whined at the loss, of the delicious man milk. Inuyasha acted first, lapping at the cock head in his mouth, Kouga followed suit.</p><p>Shippo chuckled. “I knew it, for all your cock strutting, and your bloodlines, you two are just betas in need of a strong male to show you who’s boss.” to show his point he groped their asses and Kouga’s tail wagged in joy, and Inuyasha started sucking on the cock head. They moaned around his cock tails’ heads.</p><p>He squeezed his dick again, and like before the two cock tails twitched and sprayed cum into their greedy mouths. Little did the two know they were getting positively lust drunk off Shippo’s cum. Demon cum was already quite powerful, even to demons, a stronger demon could overwhelm a weaker demon with ease. It was like the perfect combo of fine wine and mother’s milk.</p><p>The more they drank the more they craved. Their own dicks weeping pre as their desire grew. Once again the cum flow stopped and the two whined at the loss. “If you want more, discard your clothes and armor.” Shippo says, releasing them from his hold.</p><p>Kouga hesitates, a sliver of his demon pride hanging on. Inuyasha being only half demon, submitted to the fox demon seed. He began to strip, tossing the robe of the fire rat aside, and pulled off his underclothes and his soaked fundoshi. His aching cock snapping up and twitching for attention.</p><p>Inuyasha assumes a submissive doggy position, legs spread, on his toes like he was begging. “Good boy!” he slaps Inuyasha’s face with his mighty dick, showing more of his dominance. Inuyasha let his tongue hang out, getting to taste Shippo’s dick as it ran over his face. ‘So big!’</p><p>“Bet you want this inside you huh?” Shippo asks, stroking his mighty rod. Inuyasha nods excitedly. “Show me!” Inuyasha obeys getting down on his knees, sticking his ass up in the air, giving it an enticing shake. His legs spread, allowing his cheeks to part and exposing his tight hole. One hand pumps his aching cock, collecting his pre, slicking his fingers. The now slicked hand reaches back and starts playing with his hole. His other hand pumps his twitching dick.</p><p>Shippo rewards Inuyasha’s display, by stuffing one of his cock tails down the dog hanyo’s throat. He moans as his throat is stuffed by hard cock tail. His balls lurch and he spills his seed onto the ground. He adds a second finger into his ass, sucking on the mighty man meat in his mouth.</p><p>Kouga watched, jealousy joining in with his lust to sever the last string of his pride. It wasn’t fair seeing Inuyasha have all the fun. He sheds his armor and furs, allowing his fat 9 incher to spring free. He was more built than Inuyasha and his ass was more plump.</p><p>He took the same position as Inuyasha, his tail wagging as he stuck his ass in the air. “Please stick it in me!” Kouga begged. He stroked his cock, and quickly thrust two fingers into his tight demon hole.</p><p>“Good boy,” he says and feeds Kouga his cock tail. Kouga’s throat is stuffed, and like Inuyasha he cums. Thick wolf demon cum sprays across the ground. “Man you two, cumming from having your throats stuffed, you really are horny prey.” he felt them moaning around the cock tails, sucking the hard flesh. “I hope you had fun with those big dicks of yours, cause now I’m gonna show you how a true demon claims his prey.”</p><p>He got behind Inuyasha first. Removing the boy’s hand, he positions himself at the hanyo’s tight hole. “Your only a half demon so I’ll give you half to start.” Shippo says before thrusting in, burying 10 inches in one go. Inuyasha howls and his cock lurches forward. He came hard once more, making a small puddle beneath him.</p><p>Shippo sighs feeling the hanyo clench around him. The half demon was trembling. “Yeah you like my big dick don’t you Inuyasha?” he couldn’t respond with his mouth full but his body’s reaction was more than enough.</p><p>He pushed in more, Inuyasha’s demon blood allowing his body to handle the massive length. His belly stretched as it filled him. ‘I feel that!’ Inuyasha’s eyes rolled up. By the time Shippo buried the last 10 inches, Inuyasha was cumming again. “Now that’s the stuff, nothing feels better than burying my big dick in a tight hole.”</p><p>The fox demon was having so much fun. His pre flooded Inuyasha’s insides, making them nice and slippery. He could feel every inch of the dog demon squeeze him. Could feel everyone of Inuyasha’s moans and whimpers through his cock tail.</p><p>When Shippo pulled out, he left a great void inside Inuyasha, leaving only the tip in. Inuyasha found he didn’t like feeling empty, he whined and tried to push back. ‘Full, I want to be full!’</p><p>He wasn’t left empty for long, Shippo slammed in, and his pelvis smacked Inuyasha’s ass with a loud clap. Inuyasha’s moans were muffled since his mouth was still full. The power of the thrust and the fullness made Inuyasha’s cock twitch in orgasm.</p><p>Hard to say if it was dry or not, since Inuyasha wasn’t finished with his second orgasm when it happened. “All those times you picked on me, that arrogant attitude I knew one day I’d have a chance to put you in your place. Go on spill what makes you a man all over the ground!”</p><p>Shippo started a heavy pace, giving long thrusts making sure Inuyasha felt every inch. His length and girth overwhelmed his insides making his prostate get smashed with each thrust. Poor Inuyasha couldn’t keep track of the number of orgasms he had, the powerful thrusts making Inuyasha’s dick bounce and slap his abs. He was making quite the mess all over himself. His mind was mush, the pleasure overwhelming all his senses.</p><p>When Shippo finally did cum, he made sure to channel it through his cock, and cock tail Inuyasha was sucking on. Two thick streams of man milk poured into Inuyasha’s waiting body. His belly filled so fast, his once 6 pack abs ballooned from the swell of excess cum. Inuyasha didn’t care he felt full, his dick curved against his swollen belly.</p><p>He pulled out of his mouth first, covering the hanyo’s face with cum as it went. The hanyo looked positively drunk. Shippo then pulled out of his ass, flipping him over, so he landed ass first in the sea of his own cum he made.</p><p>“Oops looks like I broke your dick Inuyasha.” He chuckled. It was true, the half demon’s dick remained in a permanent erect state, a never ending stream of cum shooting out. He covered himself in his own seed, as he was stuffed with Shippo’s. Boy did Inuyasha look pleased with himself, looking like he was pregnant with a litter of 10. His hole was left gaping, stuffed to the max with cum. “Looks like you don’t care do you, bet your hole is empty huh?” He thrust his cock tail into Inuyasha’s ass, making sure he was plugged up tight.</p><p>Even after all that spilled cum, Shippo was still rock hard. Thankfully he still had one hole to fuck. Kouga was positively wanton with need, he had four fingers up his ass, twisting and thrusting.</p><p>Shippo moved over to him and removed his fingers. The massive dick kissed his hole. “A demon hole likes this needs more!” In one thrust he buries his full 20 incher into Kouga’s hole. Kouga howled around the cock tail in his mouth. His belly bulged with the massive dick. Kouga came again, cumming harder than before. “Ohh yeah demon ass is perfectly tight and durable.”</p><p>He started to move, pounding Kouga’s ass, hard and fast. The cock tail joined in the thrusting, making a spitroast of the wolf demon. Kouga couldn’t stop cumming, his tail wagging, as his bouncing dick shot cum all over the ground.</p><p>The fox demon was enjoying the wolf demon stamina, pounding Kouga’s hot tight ass non-stop. “That’s it wolf boy take my cock, you love it!” he grabbed Kouga by the tail and drove in faster. ‘I do!’</p><p>“Big dickes wolf strutting around his den, thinking he the top of the pile, but as you look around seeing all those wolf cocks, you wanted to taste them didn’t you, have them stuff your hole. Now you got a nice big dick inside and you can’t stop cumming.” Kouga felt the words stroke at his mind, and his cock released another burst of cum. ‘It’s true I love dick, but I love fox dick the best!’ he had hearts in his eyes.</p><p>Kouga sucked a little harder on the cock tail, pre was pouring down his throat, and flooding his ass...and he loved it! Kouga’s balls were super happy, releasing thick seed through his dick by the second.</p><p>As with Inuyasha, when Shippo finally does cum, he channels it between his dick and the cock tail in Kouga’s mouth. Kouga’s abs ballooned as his stomach swelled with cum. Shippo groans, groping Kouga’s plump booty as he empties his seed deep inside.</p><p>Once again his cock tail pulls out, blowing the last of his seed all over Kouga’s face. Shippo pulls out, his dick at a semi aroused state. “Whoo, that was a great warm up.” he plugs Kouga’s ass with his cock tail.</p><p>Kouga’s dick was broken like Inuyasha’s staying permanently erect, a never ending stream of cum erupting from him. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth, and his tail stayed in a happy curve.</p><p>-x-</p><p>After a few hours of training, he had those boys trained proper. Clothing and armor became a battle need, otherwise they remained naked. Using his fox magic he belt a nice little love shack for them in Inuyasha’s forest.</p><p>Kouga and Inuyasha loved their master so much. Happy he saw past their big dicks, and saw them for what they were meant to be.</p><p>Shippo was relaxing, hands behind his head, cock tails fucking their hungry, greedy holes. Their faces were buried in Shippo’s pits, sniffing and licking the skin, loving the taste and musk. They rubbed their big dicks, against Shippo’s bigger one, coating every inch in the behemoth in their seed.</p><p>“Life is good!” Shippo has a big smile on his face. They weren’t cumming all the time, once their balls were spent their docks would just twitch every few seconds in a dry orgasm, but after absorbing Shippo’s semen they recovered.</p><p>Shippo had many many other techniques to try on them, and all the time in their demon lives to play.</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>